


colorful (i'm in love with you)

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Picnics, a soft kith or two, pre-spring feelings :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jisung laughs when Johnny holds up a pomegranate, smiling close-lipped although a grin threatens to take over his mouth.“I know I promised berries,” Johnny begins, “but they’re out of season, and the seeds are kinda like berries, really tiny ones—”“It’s perfect,” Jisung replies.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	colorful (i'm in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> A little birthday fic for Jisung and an almost-birthday fic for Johnny. I love them both so very much a lot
> 
> Title is from "Signals" by Júníus Meyvant!

Spring, despite all odds, presents itself in little pink buds on the branches of the cherry trees just after January has passed. Some of the bushes that line the sidewalk are fragrant, their early blossoms gently beckoning to pedestrians and bicycle-riders and dog-walkers alike; Jisung has caught more than one curious soul stopping in the middle of what looked like a very important commute to lower their nose to the tiny flowers.

He feels Johnny’s hand brush his when they cross the street to the park, and by reflex, he interlocks their fingers. Johnny smiles at him, full of spring itself, and gives his hand a squeeze as they make their way down the little hill that leads to a small field. Jisung shakes out their blanket and arranges it while Johnny unpacks the mysterious bag he’d brought with him.

Jisung laughs when Johnny holds up a pomegranate, smiling close-lipped although a grin threatens to take over his mouth.

“I know I promised berries,” Johnny begins, “but they’re out of season, and the seeds are kinda like berries, really tiny ones—”

“It’s perfect,” Jisung replies as Johnny takes out his pocket knife and cuts into the fruit. 

He places the halves on a napkin between them that flutters in the breeze, a few crushed seeds spilling onto the blanket. Jisung picks them up and pops them into his mouth, smiling as they crunch delicately.

“I can’t believe it’s been a whole year.”

Johnny looks over at him, so achingly fond that Jisung feels himself blush.

“Since your last birthday?” Johnny teases, smirking. Jisung nudges him with a flustered grin.

“No! You know what I mean.”

Johnny takes half of the pomegranate and bends it until a corner snaps off. He picks a few of the seeds, putting them in his palm before pinching one between his fingers and turning to Jisung. Jisung rolls his eyes.

“Hyung...”

“Come on. Please?”

Jisung feels his blush deepen but scoots closer, close enough that Johnny can place the pomegranate seed between his lips. He hears Johnny giggling afterward and looks up to find the pretty curve of his upper lip prominent against his front teeth; the urge to kiss him rises in Jisung like a crocus unfurling.

“...I can’t believe it either,” Johnny says after a moment has passed. His eyes flick over to Jisung, half-moons above the apples of his cheeks. “I can’t believe it’s been a year since you almost knocked me out on the ice.”

“Oh, my god,” Jisung groans as Johnny dissolves into laughter again. “Are you ever gonna let that go? I’ve apologized, like—”

“—I know, I know. I’m sorry. Couldn’t help it.” Johnny’s smile turns soft as he remembers, absently placing another pomegranate seed on his tongue. “I’m never going to let it go. It was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“What, me almost killing us both?”

“No, the way you came at me out of nowhere—” Johnny waves his hands in an imitation of Jisung as he ran toward Johnny, panicked. _“Hyung, hyung, I like you, I just realized just now_ — _”_

“Shut up,” Jisung says, shoving a seed against Johnny’s lips. “It couldn’t wait. It was important.”

“Yeah,” Johnny says, and grasps Jisung’s retreating hand to press a kiss to his index finger. “It was.”

Jisung sits back and lets Johnny feed him pomegranate seeds, lets him reminisce about how awkward Jisung was when they first met, on opposite sides of a friend group so huge that it took months of hearing about each other before they were finally in the same room.

“And that time you hit me in the _face_ with a _snowball,”_ Jisung giggles as Johnny shakes his head.

“I wasn’t aiming for you!”

“But you hit me anyway!”

It’s cold still, and Jisung presses close to Johnny’s side as they snack on fruits and chocolates.

“I’m sorry, baby. How can I ever make it up to you?”

Jisung looks around the park. It’s getting late in the day, and they’re in a relatively secluded corner; he turns back to Johnny with a soft smile and a request.

“Kiss me?”

Johnny obliges. He tastes like pomegranate, just as Jisung probably does, and the tip of his nose is cold against Jisung’s cheek.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that,” Johnny says when they break apart.

“You better not,” Jisung murmurs. And then, quieter, “I love you. Thanks for today.”

Johnny’s grin blooms so sweetly that Jisung finds he can’t keep one from his own mouth. As Johnny trails freezing fingers down his cheek he feels light, like the petals that will drift by on the wind in the months to come, like he’s afloat in a warm ocean.

“I love you too,” Johnny says, and kisses the corner of his mouth. “Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> :'))


End file.
